The Only Ones
by heartdevoured
Summary: Do you really know about Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan's past? More better question, did they even really join the FBI? Because if they did, they wouldn't last long enough...  WARNING: Mild-abuse, very little sexual contact, and a lot of dark themes.


The first song fic I did. I loved the song so much I just had to do it. Besides, the idea wouldn't leave me alone in the first place. Again play the song _The Only One_ by Evanescence to get a better understanding.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds would be the most depressingly funny show on earth if I did...

* * *

><p>Down in Los Angeles, on the outline of the ocean, an abandon factory remains there unhindered. Until sleazy con-man and killer Jacob Riley, who escaped from prison, decides he would rest there until the police found him. Months had gone by and the feds had just given up. Then the sickest idea approached Jacobs mind. He was very poor and had nothing cheat people off of, so he thought he could trick children (ages 10) into coming in the factory. Once he had control over them, he would begin his hunt once more and shoot them more than once (like 15 times or more) and make the kids dig inside the bodies and get the bullets. As soon as they were done, they would clean off the blood on the bullets. Since he had many guns, (over 20 of them) he would sell them in a store that was for rent and then buy it. All he had to was begin to sell them on the street and then he would be living in a nice home again and kill those kids. They would be no use of him. What was he going to do with 20 children? But his plans were bravely interrupted when little smart mouth Derek Morgan had the guts to actually pull out one of his own guns on him. What was he thinking? Ever since that day Derek regretted the idea in the first place. Since his plans were interrupted, he decided to keep the kids a little while longer. He hadn't managed a place for his own yet.<p>

Most of the children (about 6) had died of starvation and eternal bleeding. He wasn't just going to let them act up and get away with it. Their punishment would be rape or a whipping; the children hated rape the most.

Jacob opened the door to the factory to have 14 faces glare at him. "We've got ourselves a new friend. Say hello to Spencer." And immediately, little voices came out and greeted him to the darkness.

"Well be polite and say hi back" Jacob pushed Spencer on the ground that felt dirty on so many levels. Jacob grabbed the whip hanging on the wall next to him and started use the force against the little boy. "Do it!"

"Hi!" Spencer chocked out.

Derek was wise to keep his thoughts to him; there were things he wanted to say that kids his age couldn't even say. "Why can't you just leave us alone and let us return to our homes?" he mumbled.

"What did you say Derek?" Jacob stepped forward as if it were to threaten him. He didn't budge. "You know the consequences if you talk back. Do you want to experience them again? I do." Jacob smirked. He raped him repeatedly every 4 hours the day he pulled his gun on him. "Watch out for Spencer since you're so bold." He grabbed Spencer's neck and threw him in front of Derek's feet. He offered help to get up.

He turned and walked out of sight, locking the doors behind him.

Spencer began to weep. All he was doing was raking the autumn leaves in his front yard; only to be pulled in a sea of blackness. There was blood in his hair on the back of his head.

"You can't cry; it's against the rules. Come on, let's get to work." He grabbed 2 pairs of scissors and handed one to Spencer, "You need these to get the bullets out."

"Bullets?" Spencer questioned, fearing the answer.

"Our job is to get the bullets out of the bodies. Once you see them, you might get sick; you'll get used to it. I don't really see the point of killing anyway. I always figured it was because the person wasn't well, but he just kills people for business. Why shoot them and make us get the bullets out? Truly stupid if you ask me." Derek stated. "I asked him that question one day, he said that because it was more fun this way, this way he could feel power and dominance. I think I'm very right about him not being well." It made Spencer chuckle. "What are you laughing at? This is a place of despair and depression; there is no laughing. It's against the rules anyway."

"What's not against the rules?"

"I don't really know, but this place was a lot better before he got in prison. It used be a tuna factory, made the best tuna in the world. Since the creator's ideas were getting old, they shut the place down. It's been abandoned ever since. Until he got here." He added in dismay."Brings tears to my eyes to see the innocent people dead and long gone. You're not the only one grieving. We're all grieving, lost and bleeding. All our lives we've been waiting for someone to call our leader. All his lies, I'm not believing. Pray for heaven to shine a light down on us." They continued to work for the rest of their lives. Never to return to home again.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Last part was repeated from the song. It starts at 'We're all grieving'. The review button loves you!<p> 


End file.
